Articuno
Apperance Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Furiizaa) is an Ice/Flying-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Zapdos and Moltres. Articuno is a large bird with blue plumage. Its colouring is darkest on its head crest and long, streaming tail. Its body is coloured sky-blue, while growing lighter on its front, and its chest is a lighter blue than anything. Its most distinctive trait is its large wings, which are said to be made of ice. Its eyes are a medium shade of red. In the second Pokémon movie, Articuno also played a major role because only the chosen one (Ash) could place the orb associated with it on the altar to end the war of the three legendary birds. Abiltiy In terms of physical strength, Articuno is the strongest out of the three Legendary Birds; as shown in the Anime, Articuno is able to lift one of Team Rocket's mechas with its talons. When Articuno flaps its wings, the air turns chilly. Game info & locations Location Version(s) Area(s) Rarity Red/Blue Seafoam Islands One Yellow Seafoam Islands One Gold/Silver Time Capsule None Crystal Time Capsule None Ruby/Sapphire Trade None Emerald Trade None FireRed/LeafGreen Seafoam Islands One Diamond/Pearl Trade None Platinum Roaming Sinnoh One HeartGold/SoulSilver Seafoam Islands One Black/White Trade None Black 2/White 2 Trade None X/Y Roaming Kalos (With Chespin as a Starter Pokémon) Sea Spirit's Den One OR/AS Trade None Sun/Moon Transfer None Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Ultra Space Wilds One Side Game Location Locations Game(s) Area(s) Pokémon Trozei! Random Agent Cards Mr. Who's Den Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team Frosty Grotto (5F) Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness Mt. Avalanche Summit Pokémon Rumble Gravel Cave Pokédex Entries Crystal Legendary bird Pokémon. As it flies through the sky, it cools the air, causing snow to fall. Ruby Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. Sapphire Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. Emerald Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. FireRed One of the legendary bird Pokémon. With its long tail trailing behind, its flying form is magnificent. LeafGreen A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains. Diamond A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. Pearl A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. Platinum A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. HeartGold The magnificent seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. SoulSilver One of the legendary bird Pokémon, it chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. Black A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. White A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. Black 2 A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. White 2 A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. X A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. Y A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains. Omega Ruby Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. Alpha Sapphire Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. Sun Moon Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Let's Go, Pikachu! A legendary bird Pokémon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow. Let's Go, Eevee! A legendary bird Pokémon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow. New Game... Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII Generation VI Generation V Generation IV Generation III Generation II Generation I LevelingGeneration VII Level Move Power Accuracy PP Type Category 1 Gust 40 100% 35 Flying Special 1 Powder Snow 40 100% 25 Ice Special 8 Mist — —% 30 Ice Status 15 Ice Shard 40 100% 30 Ice Physical 22 Mind Reader — —% 5 Normal Status 29 Ancient Power 60 100% 5 Rock Special 36 Agility — —% 30 Psychic Status 43 Freeze-Dry 70 100% 20 Ice Special 50 Reflect — —% 20 Psychic Status 57 Hail — —% 10 Ice Status 64 Tailwind — —% 15 Flying Status 71 Ice Beam 90 100% 10 Ice Special 78 Blizzard 110 70% 5 Ice Special 85 Roost — —% 10 Flying Status 92 Hurricane 110 70% 10 Flying Special 99 Sheer Cold — —% 5 Ice Special Bold indicates this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. Italic indicates an evolved or alternate form of this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. TM/HMEDIT Generation VIIGeneration VIGeneration VGeneration IVGeneration IIIGeneration IIGeneration I TMs and HMs Generation VII TM/HM Move Power Accuracy PP Type Cat. TM05 Roar — —% 20 Normal Status TM06 Toxic — 90% 10 Poison Status TM07 Hail — —% 10 Ice Status TM10 Hidden Power 60 100% 15 Normal Special TM11 Sunny Day — —% 5 Fire Status TM13 Ice Beam 90 100% 10 Ice Special TM14 Blizzard 110 70% 5 Ice Special TM15 Hyper Beam 150 90% 5 Normal Special TM17 Protect — —% 10 Normal Status TM18 Rain Dance — —% 5 Water Status TM19 Roost — —% 10 Flying Status TM21 Frustration — 100% 20 Normal Physical TM27 Return — 100% 20 Normal Physical TM32 Double Team — —% 15 Normal Status TM33 Reflect — —% 20 Psychic Status TM37 Sandstorm — —% 10 Rock Status TM40 Aerial Ace 60 —% 20 Flying Physical TM42 Facade 70 100% 20 Normal Physical TM44 Rest — —% 10 Psychic Status TM48 Round 60 100% 15 Normal Special TM51 Steel Wing 70 90% 25 Steel Physical TM58 Sky Drop 60 100% 10 Flying Physical TM68 Giga Impact 150 90% 5 Normal Physical TM70 Aurora Veil — —% 20 Ice Status TM76 Fly 90 95% 15 Flying Physical TM79 Frost Breath 60 90% 10 Ice Special TM87 Swagger — 85% 15 Normal Status TM88 Sleep Talk — —% 10 Normal Status TM89 U-turn 70 100% 20 Bug Physical TM90 Substitute — —% 10 Normal Status TM100 Confide — —% 20 Normal Status Bold indicates this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. Italic indicates an evolved or alternate form of this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. BreedingEDIT Articuno learns no moves via breeding. TutoringEDIT Generation VIIGeneration VIGeneration VGeneration IVGeneration IIIGeneration II Tutoring Generation VII Move Power Accuracy PP Type Category Defog USUM — —% 15 Flying Status Icy Wind USUM 55 95% 15 Ice Special Laser Focus USUM — —% 30 Normal Status Signal Beam USUM 75 100% 15 Bug Special Sky Attack USUM 140 90% 5 Flying Physical Snore USUM 50 100% 15 Normal Special Tailwind USUM — —% 15 Flying Status Water Pulse USUM 60 100% 20 Water Special Bold indicates this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. Italic indicates an evolved or alternate form of this Pokémon receives STAB from this move. SpritesEDIT Version Red Blue Yellow Red (JP) Green (JP) Back RB 144 front Y 144 front GR 144 front Articunobackyellow Gold Silver Crystal Back G 144 front S 144 front C 144 front Articuno GSC Back Sprite Articuno GSC Shiny Back Sprite Ruby Sapphire Emerald FireRed LeafGreen Back RS 144 front E 144 front FRLG 144 front Articuno RSE Back Sprite Articuno RSE Shiny Back Sprite Diamond Pearl Platinum HeartGold SoulSilver Back DP 144 front DP 144 front HGSS 144 front Articuno DPP Back Sprite Articuno DPP Shiny Back Sprite Black White Black 2 White 2 Back Articuno BW Articuno BW Articuno BW Back Sprite Articuno BW Shiny Sprite Articuno BW Shiny Sprite Articuno BW Shiny Back Sprite X Y Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire GO Back Articuno XY Articuno XY Articuno XY Back Sprite Articuno XY Shiny Sprite Articuno XY Shiny Sprite Articuno XY Shiny Back Sprite Sun Moon Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Back AppearancesEDIT AnimeEDIT Articuno first appears in the Anime when a boy named Todd, who loves to take pictures, takes pictures of Articuno in the episode Freeze Frame. Ash Ketchum and co. befriended Articuno after Articuno's Blizzard blew away Team Rocket. The same Articuno appears again and is a friend of Factory Head Noland in the episode Numero Uno Articuno. Noland became Articuno's friend when he saved the injured Articuno on his plane. Ash attempted to get the Knowledge Symbol by defeating Articuno, which obeyed Noland's command, and he accomplished this by using Charizard. Articuno (MS002) Articuno (anime) Noland's Articuno Red's Articuno Mirage Articuno TriviaEDIT As of Generation III, Articuno can learn an accuracy focusing move, and a one-hit KO move (Mind Reader and Sheer Cold). It shares this with Smeargle. It is, however, the only Pokémon that can learn them directly by leveling up. Articuno, along with Moltres and Zapdos, are the most common legendaries. With at least one game in every generation having access to them, with the exception being generation V and II. The last time Articuno was available by event was 2006. It is the only member of its trio that can't learn Heat Wave. As it says in name pun, the last few letters were based on Spanish numbers, but if you use the first letters of the names: MOltres, Zapdos and ARTicuno, it would spell out MOZART, the name of the famous Austrian composer. In Pokémon GO when the player makes the Legendary Pokémon as a Buddy after capturing each of them during the Raid Battle, Articuno along with Lugia, Zapdos and Moltres are the hardest to get their candies which is in 20 km. In Super Smash Bros., Articuno is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Icy Wind. Articuno (alongside Zapdos & Moltes) is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Name OriginEDIT Articuno's name is a cross of the words arctic and uno, the Spanish word for one. The second part of its name indicates that it is the first in the series of Kanto's Legendary Birds. Its Japanese name is simply Freezer. Name PunEDIT It is uninformed that this is purposely made but the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres). With this in mind, Articuno would be the first of the Legendary Birds. GalleryEDIT 144Articuno OS anime 144Articuno OS anime 2 Flying 144Articuno AG anime 144Articuno AG anime 2 144Articuno AG anime 3 Head down 144Articuno Dream 144Articuno Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs 144Articuno Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 144Articuno Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness 144Articuno Pokemon Stadium 144Articuno Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness 144Articuno LGPE Articuno-GO Articuno GO Shiny Articuno trophy SSBM Posing as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. 144Articuno Pokemon Conquest Articuno - Pokemon Plasma Storm Add a photo to this gallery See alsoEDIT Pokémon.com Pokédex Legendary Pokémon data The Pokémon Database Pokémon Dream Pokédex data Psypokes Psydex data Expand v • d • e Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon and Ultra Beasts Show v · d · eGeneration I Pokémon Hide v · d · eEvolutionary Line 144 ← Snorlax | Articuno | Zapdos → Categories: Ice-type Pokémon Flying-type Pokémon Generation I Pokémon Dual-Type Pokémon No-Evolution Pokémon Genderless Pokémon Blue Pokémon Shape 09 Pokémon Undiscovered group Pokémon Legendary Pokémon Bird Pokémon Legendary Birds Medium-Sized Pokémon Medium-Weighed Pokémon Add category Languages: Català Deutsch Español Français Nederlands Português do Brasil Українська Come and chat with us at the Discord server! Recent Wiki Activity Serena (game) Energy X • 2 hours ago Improvised moves Lego Master BB • 3 hours ago Harriet's Snubbull Lordranged7 • 4 hours ago Sabrina (anime) Mewtwoclone • 4 hours ago Help us grow Pokémon Wiki! GET STARTED Popular Pages What Are the Avengers Doing During Captain Marvel? What Are the Avengers Doing During Captain Marvel? From Fandom Ash Ketchum Starter Pokémon List of Pokémon by color List of Pokémon EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Pokémon Wiki is a FANDOM Games Community. * Category:Legendary birds Category:Ice Category:Legendary Category:Flying